


Cuddles & Denial

by ALTsvtsector123



Series: Jigyu/Gyuhoon Catching Feelings [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1996-line friendship, Cuddles, M/M, Oblivious Kim Mingyu, gyuhoon, gyuhoon are roommates, jigyu - Freeform, jihoon finds out about his feelings, jihoon is a tsundere?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: “You actually like cuddling, don’t you, Jihoonie-hyung?” Mingyu said softly, smiling against his small hyung’s hair. However, a second later, he felt the small man push him away. Jihoon, red in the face, sputtered, “No, I don’t!”Jihoon finds himself liking Mingyu’s cuddles more than he should... He does NOT want to come to terms with his feelings.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Jigyu/Gyuhoon Catching Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Cuddles & Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Mingyu sighed, pitifully stirring the cereal in his bowl. Minghao dragged out the chair beside his fellow 1997-liner. “What happened? You’re back in the dumps again.”

Mingyu’s hand stopped moving. “Jihoon-hyung said that he would go back to sleeping in his room,” he sulked. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. “I don’t even know why his attitude’s changing,” Mingyu complained. “We were doing fine being roommates again…”

He pursed his lips. “Actually…” Maybe there really had been something that made his hyung turn him away. But that? Because of  _ that _ ? “It can’t be…” Mingyu muttered softly. Yet, deep down in his heart, he knew that it really could have been because of that.

Minghao arched an eyebrow. “What happened?”

Mingyu sighed, but he needed the help. So, he began to tell Minghao about what had happened the night before.

~

Although there were two beds, Mingyu brought his pillow to Jihoon’s bed, placing it next to his hyung’s.

Jihoon made space for the younger, sighing. “I still don’t get why you want to sleep on only one bed when there’s a perfectly comfy other one right there across the room.”

Mingyu paid no attention to his hyung’s grumpiness. “Isn’t it nice to have something warm by your side when you sleep?”

“Then ask someone else to squeeze on the bed with you,” Jihoon grumbled. Yet, he didn’t move at all when Mingyu reached out to grab him, hugging him from the back.

In fact, Mingyu felt the older push himself backwards, cuddling into his arms more. He had to stifle the giggles that were about to erupt from his mouth.

Jihoon hated aegyo with his whole being, but really, he was probably the cutest person Mingyu had ever met. Also, no matter how much he denied it, Jihoon really liked skinship. He was like a clingy kitten, who would get mad at you for touching it but didn’t mind anything when it was the one to initiate the touch.

Maybe that was why Mingyu had underestimated his hyung’s reaction to his next words.

“You actually like cuddling, don’t you, Jihoonie-hyung?” Mingyu said softly, smiling against his small hyung’s hair. However, a second later, he felt the small man push him away. Jihoon, red in the face, sputtered, “No, I don’t!”

Afterwards, he had kicked Mingyu off his bed, glaring icily at the confused younger. “Go sleep on your own bed and hug this.” He threw Mingyu his bolster. “Goodnight.”

The next morning, Mingyu had found the bed beside his empty. 

When he wondered where Jihoon was on a Saturday, and why he hadn’t slept in, he received a message from the said person.

It said only one thing:  _ I’m moving back to my own room. _

~

“And that was what happened.” Mingyu couldn’t help but sigh. “It’s nice and all that he lent me his bolster. That shows he still cares for me at least... But changing rooms just because of that? I only said that he likes cuddles! And there’s nothing wrong with liking cuddles…”

Minghao stayed silent. In the back of his mind, he felt that he kind of knew the other reason why Jihoon had chosen to move out.

Jun had texted him that he, as well as the other 1996-liners, were with Jihoon, when he had inquired about it after seeing Mingyu’s sad back.

Now knowing what had happened the night before, Minghao accepted the truth — Jihoon was starting to fall in love with this clumsy, idiotic puppy in the body of a man, and the older didn’t know it just yet. But he would.  _ Soon. _

In addition to that conclusion he made, there was also another reason as to why he thought the incident happened. Mingyu just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Everyone knew Jihoon didn’t like being called out for his cuteness and clinginess.

Unlike the scolding he was giving his friend in his mind, Minghao gave Mingyu a smile. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Jihoon-hyung will cool off.” Sooner or later.

Perhaps later.

Mingyu frowned. “You think so?”

“Uh-huh.” Minghao nodded. “He will. He’s probably in the studio now, making music, de-stressing.” Technically, Minghao  _ knew _ that Jihoon was in his studio now, in the company of his 1996-liner friends. “Jihoon-hyung can hold grudges, but remember, he loves us,” Minghao quipped. “So don’t worry. After some days, he’ll probably move back into your shared room.”

However, despite his friend’s words, Mingyu was still skeptical. He sighed. “I hope so.”

He didn’t want to experience more weeks of sleeplessness yet again.

~

“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung stared at his best friend with worried eyes. “You’re overworking yourself.”

Jihoon only replied, “You’re exaggerating. I’ve only been in the studio for a few hours.”

“For 10 hours,” Jun quietly corrected. Wonwoo added, “Since 5am in the morning.”

Jihoon gave out a loud sigh, swerving his chair to face them. “That’s a  _ few  _ hours. I’m not overworking myself.”

“Yeah right,” Wonwoo said, pointing at the trash bin that was full of crumpled paper balls. “Your pencil’s blunt too, by the way. You need to sharpen it again.”

Jihoon’s frown deepened. “Anyways, me overworking myself is none of your busine—”

“We’re your groupmates, your allies, your _friends_ , Jihoon,” Soonyoung cut in. “We have the right to worry about you.”

“Well, I didn’t ask for your concern,” Jihoon snapped. He quickly turned, furiously scribbling on another piece of paper, not minding his blunt pencil.

The other members of the 1996-line exchanged anxious glances. What the h*ll were they supposed to do now? Jihoon was exuding such a cold, intimidating aura, even Wonwoo was starting to become scared of him.

“...” Jihoon sighed. Then, he turned his chair to face his groupmates once again. “Sorry,” he said awkwardly, his fists clenching the hem of his shirt. “I’m just in a bad mood.”

“It’s more than just a bad mood,” Wonwoo remarked quietly. “What happened, Jihoon?”

“... Nothing happened. Just some troubles?” He seemed to ponder over something quietly. A moment later, he smiled dryly. “Yeah, just some troubles.”

Jun pursed his lips. Softly, quietly, he asked, “Love troubles?”

Jihoon froze. He let out a harsh laugh. “As if. Who the h*ll would I lo—”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Jun said in unison. The four of them were the same age, the Rats, the 1996-line. They would have been terrible friends if they weren’t able to see the way Jihoon gazed fondly at the younger every time, if they weren’t able to notice Jihoon’s careful actions towards the younger, if they weren’t able to know and understand the kind of person Jihoon was even after all the years they had spent together.

Jihoon’s mouth widened. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t be silly. Why the h*ll would I like that clumsy idiot?” Before anyone could say anything, he added, “And it’s  _ not  _ love troubles. The person, whose name you just stated, said that I like cuddles. Now,  _ that’s  _ my problem. Not love. Anything but love.”

Soonyoung stared helplessly at Jihoon. “Jihoonie, you mean to say that you’re being like this just because of a few words? You’re not like that. It  _ is  _ because of love, isn’t it?”

Jihoon was silent for a moment. The next time he spoke, it was in a resigned tone. “Fine, it’s not because of the cuddles. I like cuddles. There, I admit it.”  _ Especially Mingyu’s. _ “But why do you think it’s specifically  _ love _ that’s troubling me?”

“Because it’s obvious,” Wonwoo said straightforwardly. “The way you look at him… The way you act when you’re with him… The way you love him… You care for all of us, you love all of us, we know that. But it’s just different from the way you love Mingyu, Jihoon. We can see it.”

“I guess you didn’t realise it until now,” Soonyoung said, his voice uncharacteristically sofy. He patted Jihoon’s knee gently. “But now you know, don’t you?

Jihoon gulped. He nodded, biting his lip.

Jun spoke next. “You know, Jihoonie, Mingyu’s worried about you too. Minghao just messaged me and said that he looks like an abandoned puppy. I think that when you’re ready, you two should probably speak and reconcile. It’s not like you wanted to argue with him either, right?”

Again, Jihoon nodded.

“Do you want some time to yourself?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon shook his head. Silence filled the studio.

“I’m scared,” Jihoon confessed quietly. He was scared of his newfound feelings. The feelings that could break the comfortable relationship he and Mingyu currently had.

The other members of the 1996-line stood up, embracing Jihoon in their arms, in one big group-hug. “You’ll be fine,” Soonyoung said, his cheek squished atop Jihoon’s head. “We’re here for you. We’ll try helping you somehow. We won’t leave you alone.”

“That’s why,” Jun started, and Wonwoo ended his sentence. “Don’t be scared.”

_ Those words are just for decoration _ , Jihoon thought. His feelings could mean misfortune for the whole group, something they should have known, something they _definitely_ knew. Yet, Jihoon still felt the burden on his shoulders lessen.

_ Maybe _ , he thought.  _ Just maybe, he could believe in the words that sounded like lies. _

~

That night, Mingyu was surprised to see a body on the other bed. He hadn’t seen Jihoon at all that day and had planned to talk to him the next day, but… It turns out his hyung had cooled off already.

Mingyu couldn’t help the smile that was forming on his face. “Jihoonie-hyung!” He went towards Jihoon.

In the dark room, Jihoon’s phone casted bright light over his face, making it look paler than it already was.

Mingyu started to be more cautious when he noticed that Jihoon didn’t move an inch. Maybe he  _ hadn’t  _ cooled off yet… Mingyu stopped moving at once, standing a distance from Jihoon’s bed. He stared at Jihoon.

Jihoon sighed. He turned off his phone, whispering, “Come here.” Mingyu’s ears perked up.

At once, he was tucked in under the shared blanket, cuddling Jihoon, nuzzling his neck. “I missed you, hyung.”

He heard, and felt, the low rumble of Jihoon’s chuckle. “It was only a day.”

“It felt like years,” Mingyu insisted. The only reply he received was a hum of acknowledgement.

“Hyung, I’m sorry,” Mingyu said softly. He felt the older shift in his arms. After a while, Jihoon and Mingyu were facing each other. Jihoon moved his hands, pinching Mingyu’s cheeks, much to Mingyu’s frustration.

“What are you doing, hyung? It hurts!” he whined. Jihoon let go. He turned back to his usual position, his back facing Mingyu.

“It wasn’t your fault, you idiot,” Jihoon said, feeling his ears heat up as Mingyu’s arms encircled his torso.

“But it wasn’t your fault too, hyung.”

“Hmm, I was more at fault than you.”

“... We’re the same then. We were both at fault, Mingyu concluded.

Jihoon hummed. “If you say so.”

A comfortable silence passed between them. Then, Mingyu started speaking again. “I still can’t believe that you got mad over me saying that you like cuddles!”

_ … That’s not the only reason _ , Jihoon thought bitterly. Plus, it wasn’t like he was really feeling angry. His heart had just jumped when he realised he really did like cuddles, but only when they were from Mingyu. Before he knew it, he had already pushed the younger away.

“Shut up,” Jihoon muttered, closing his eyes. His ears were burning red. “And for the last time, I _hate_ cuddles.”

Mingyu only grinned, pushing his nose further into the crook of Jihoon’s neck. “If you say so, hyung. If you say so.”

Because that didn’t really matter anymore. 

All that mattered now was the fact that his hyung was still willing to be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story \\(^O^)/  
> Have a nice day! Stay safe and healthy~


End file.
